Eclipse
by ilexx
Summary: The customary Beka Day-fic...


I don't own anything Andromeda...

Set right after Belly of the Beast.

**Eclipse**

I was so scared that I wouldn't see them ever again. And when I reached Command and saw her, I recognised by the look in her eyes that she had feared the same. For a moment I thought that I would not be able to control myself, that I would break down right there and then, and so I fought the mood, went with the music and played it safe, took Trance's hand and danced, because had I taken hers instead, I would have fallen down to my knees and put my arms around her, to close my eyes and press my face against her, never to let go again.

Yes, I danced with Trance. And so she went to Tyr, and when the music changed and became soft and slow, it was him who put his arms around her and placed his cheek against her hair. And while Harper shyly stepped up to us and asked for Trance, I went over to Rommie and held her close to me.

And over her head I now see Beka finally wrestling herself free from Tyr's arms as the music changes anew. I don't let go of Rommie, but I can't take my eyes off Beka either, who slowly starts to dance all by herself, while Tyr leans back against his station and looks at her the way... Well, probably the way I look at her myself. As does Harper past Trance's head, as well.

Through the air still smoky from the explosions that have ripped the bridge apart I see her face, see her moving slowly, her arms close to her body, not caring about us avidly glaring at her, almost floating and enjoying the freedom of her movement to the rhythm. And everything around her seems to melt, following the soft swings of her body, that keeps just relishing the moment, totally oblivious to anything else but the music.

She never notices that I keep staring at her. And after a while I withdraw, letting go of Rommie, moving over to a corner, in which Harper has placed some bottles and glasses. I open one and pour us all some wine. Tyr comes over and takes two of them, one for himself – and another, barely filled one that he carries over to Beka, who takes it from him, never stopping in her languid motions. I try to force myself to look away from her, to concentrate on what the others are saying, but while she nips at her glass and her tongue licks a drop from her lip, my eyes keep furtively gliding over to her; and finally Tyr notices, staring over at me with eyes opened wide and round with irony and... something else that I can't put my finger on. I feel like a small boy caught red-handed...and still can't avert my eyes, as she brushes her fingers through her hair before looking over to my corner and lazily coming nearer.

Strangely enough, she wants some more wine, and while I pour some into her glass, I feel the warmth of her still slightly and graciously moving body, while she stands as close to me as possible, but never touching. And then she goes away, lets herself once more be carried by the slow, flanelly beat, my gaze following her again, while I keep asking myself if the heat I'm drowning in is just imagination.

Her eyes are closed – and whatever I think, or Tyr thinks, or Harper, whose both gazes follow her just like mine does: she couldn't care less. And then slowly, reluctantly, while the music changes once more and gets even slower, more quiet, the tension seems to fade, the others seem to relax. But I'm still standing there and can't quite grasp the feelings that keep assaulting me. What the hell is going on? Why don't I join Harper, Trance and Rommie, who are meanwhile engaged in some conversation? Or leave, like Tyr does right now? Why can't I just turn around, and walk out of here, or just look away?

I stand there, my eyes refusing to let go of her, my mouth refusing to speak, my whole being refusing to miss a single moment of seeing her dancing.

Yes, to see her dancing, sinking into the music, drowning in the moment and never noticing how the world around her holds its breath... and how everything just pales next to her... That's a sight worth fighting to stay alive for!**  
**


End file.
